


Pansy Parkinson's Guide to Seduction

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Library Sex, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Potions, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy, being incredibly clever, always knows how to get just what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansy Parkinson's Guide to Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 femmefest exchange for glitter_pink.

Pansy walked into the library and froze in her tracks. 

She'd been expecting to see the same old grizzled witch behind the counter, with the wrinkles and the permanent frown, her tired old hands shaking as she stamped Pansy's books and glared over her spectacles. In short, the typical miserable librarian. Pansy had known one at Hogwarts, and it had never surprised her anywhere else.

On that fateful day, however, Pansy walked into the library and froze in her tracks, because it was not the same old grizzled witch behind the counter. It was a very young and pretty Luna Lovegood.

Lovegood had never been pretty at Hogwarts. Lovegood had been creepy and strange, with her tangled hair and her bug eyes. Lovegood had worn mismatched socks and radish earrings. Luna Lovegood had been a mess.

But it wasn't as though she'd changed, exactly. She still had her wand stuck over one ear and was peering at Pansy through gigantic, bright pink eyeglasses. But her eyes didn't look quite so creepy, and her pale blonde hair looked rather nice, tumbling down her shoulders in soft, cascading waves. Anyway, Pansy had always had a thing for pale blonde hair.

Maybe Pansy had changed, now that she stopped to think about it, because as she approached the counter she realized that Luna was still wearing radish earrings, only this time Pansy didn't find them quite so ridiculous as before. They were smaller, she would have guessed, which made them far less silly. 

"Hello, Pansy. Can I help you find anything?" Luna's voice was soft and melodic and peaceful, as though Pansy came up to the library's information desk every day and asked Luna Lovegood for help. As though this weren't the first time they'd locked eyes since Pansy had called her a freak and pushed her down in a courtyard.

Pansy had this idea of saying something witty and amusing, of making Lovegood laugh and fall in love with her immediately. But the idea very quickly went sour, because this was _Loony_ and Pansy wasn't much for introspection. She didn't want to know why she was suddenly attracted to Luna Lovegood. So instead she simply said, "What are you doing here?" and fixed the girl with a suspicious frown.

Luna tilted her head and smiled, which bothered Pansy. Why did she have to be so happy all the time? It was annoying. She couldn't have said why, but it was. "Oh, I just wanted a job for my summer holiday, and Hermione was kind enough to recommend me to the head librarian. So I'll only be here for a couple of months. Then Daddy and I are off on another expedition."

Pansy barely resisted the urge to ask about the expedition. She was curious, but couldn't bear to stand and listen to the girl prattle on about her oddities. "So you came to work in a library? How boring." She leaned forward against the desk, affecting what she hoped was a sophisticated attitude. "There are a million things I'd rather be doing than working with books."

"I quite like books," Luna said happily. "You can learn anything you want to from a book. And books themselves are lovely. The feel of the paper under your fingertips, the smell of the paper and ink under your nose. Sometimes I'd like to curl up right inside of a book and let it just overwhelm me. Don't you think that would be wonderful?"

And somehow it was. The way Luna spoke, with her low thrilling voice and her words full of pleasure, made Pansy feel flushed and aching, aching to curl right up in that book beside her. It was incomprehensible and it was impossible, but she wanted Luna Lovegood.

Maybe she always had. Maybe she always had felt that maddening sense of desire for the girl with the skip in her step, and all those harsh taunting words at school had simply been a confused little girl's defense mechanism, a way of distancing herself from her emotions. Merlin knew how Pansy had denied her attraction to the female sex for all those long years, out of fear that her family and friends would disown her for her deviance. It had only been post-war that Pansy had been able to accept who she truly was, as the whole world was born anew and life took on quite a different array of colors.

But she couldn't just tell Luna that. No, Pansy had her pride to think of, and she couldn't risk looking like a fool by confessing her feelings to someone like Lovegood. _"Hey, I know I used to pick on you in school, but it was only because I wanted to shag you, so how about it?"_ It was ridiculous, and Pansy was annoyed by the implications. No, Pansy had to make Luna come to her. And so a plan was born.

"Say, Lovegood," Pansy said brightly. "What say you direct me to some of those lovely books about potions?"

**

"No," said Daphne.

"Daphne." Pansy leaned forward, batting her eyelashes, trying on her very best smile, the one that made men buy her things. "You know you want to."

"No," said Daphne, without even looking at Pansy.

"But why not?" Pansy tried her best not to whine, but it was very difficult. "It'll be so easy. All you have to do is go to sleep. And it's for me; don't you want to help out your very best friend?"

Daphne looked up and fixed Pansy with a very irritated stare. "You're a grown woman, Pansy. Why can't you ask someone for a date without putting your best friend into a coma?"

Pansy huffed and rolled her eyes. "It's complicated," she said. "Why do you always ask so many questions?"

"Are you serious? You're asking me to willingly drink myself into a coma and I'm asking too many questions?"

"You'll be fine," Pansy said, waving her hand dismissively. "Am I not a potions master?"

"Actually, no," Daphne replied. "I don't remember ever seeing you in N.E.W.T. Potions, thank you very, very much." She slammed her book shut and rose from her seat. "I'll take my leave now, if you'll allow it."

Pansy practically sprawled across the sofa to grasp Daphne's sleeve. "Oh, don't go, please. I'll have Draco make the potion, if that'll convince you." She pouted. "Draco doesn't mind doing me favors."

"Good, then Draco can drink the potion, too," Daphne replied.

Pansy frowned. "I don't know if Lovegood'll want to save Draco," she mused. "He was rather cruel to her, during the war."

"I don't think Loony Lovegood is the sort to hold a grudge over that sort of thing. Especially as Draco was coerced into his crimes by the Dark Lord. He'd never hurt a flobberworm of his own volition."

Pansy couldn't help but laugh. "I don't quite think that's true. But you're right, Luna wouldn't mind at all. She's very kind that way."

Daphne paused, pursing her lips and looking Pansy over curiously. "You really do fancy her, don't you?" she asked. "What's brought this on all of a sudden? You teased her mercilessly while we were in school."

Pansy looked down and shrugged, tracing the patterns on the couch fabric with one finger. "I really couldn't say," she said quietly. "I've grown up, I suppose."

There was a long silence, and Pansy finally lifted her head to look at Daphne, who was looking as though she'd already imbibed a foul-tasting potion. "All right, I'll do it," Daphne said. "But you owe me big time, Pansy Parkinson."

"You're amazing," Pansy gushed, leaping up to embrace her friend.

Daphne squirmed in her grasp. "I'm supervising you on this," she said sternly. "We're not having any mistakes." 

"No mistakes at all, darling," Pansy replied.

"I still think you're barmy. Any sane woman would just ask the person she fancied for a date. Not many would try to trick a girl into one by poisoning somebody."

"It's not a trick," Pansy insisted, loosening her grip. "I'm simply crafting an ingenious plot to make Lovegood spend time with me, to get her acclimated to my charms and make her much more agreeable for when I do ask her for a date."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I suppose it's better than trying to slip her a love potion."

"Baby, when I'm through with her, she will not need a love potion," Pansy said, and burst into laughter.

It was so easy to pretend that she knew what she was doing.

**

They met late at night, after everyone else had gone home. Pansy had managed to secure herself a room for the evening, and she'd carried in the necessary equipment utilizing some fancy transfiguration tricks. By the time Daphne arrived, the cauldron had already been set up, and the ingredients were spread out upon the table.

"So, what is this, then? Draught of Living Death?" Daphne set her handbag down and swept her hair up off her neck, tying it back with a strand of blue ribbon. 

"Don't be daft," Pansy replied, setting her knife down. "Any first year would recognize Draught of Living Death. No, for this to work we need something a little more mysterious."

"You should probably just hex me," Daphne said, making a face as she took a seat beside Pansy. "You're good at those; remember when you turned Greg's ears black? He couldn't hear anything for a week."

"Yes, and he learned not to eavesdrop on my private conversations," Pansy said idly. She wasn't entirely checked in to the conversation; she was engrossed in the pages of her potions book, the one Luna had recommended to her. "Okay, chop these," she said, shoving some shrivelfigs in Daphne's direction.

"So you're not even going to tell me what we're making," Daphne said, her voice flat. "You remember that I'm going to be drinking this?"

"I remember that you adore me," Pansy replied, flashing a grin. 

"And you adore Luna Lovegood."

"And you talk too much. Start chopping those."

"I'd like to chop your tongue."

"Don't be disgusting."

"I'm being rational," Daphne insisted, as she began to carefully slice. "I've been your best friend for years and I've never made you do anything so ridiculous as this. What's so special about Luna, anyway? You never made anybody drink a mystery potion for my affection."

"You flatter yourself; I only plot to gain affection from attractive women." Pansy grinned, then quickly ducked as Daphne chucked a shrivelfig at her. "You know, you can leave any time you like. And you can ask me for help when you need to land a husband. I hear Blaise is still unattached."

"I'm not interested in Blaise," Daphne replied, though she was suddenly blushing. "How many of these things do you need chopped up, anyway?"

Pansy snorted a laugh and ran her finger down the page. "Six of them," she said. "And make sure they're chopped into tiny pieces." Daphne muttered something unintelligible. "I love you, too," said Pansy.

After that little argument was settled, things ran smoothly. Pansy and Daphne sliced and diced each ingredient, carefully adding the bits to the cauldron until it was a gleaming shade of lime green. Pansy began stirring clockwise, counting under her breath as Daphne adjusted the heat. Waves of plant-smelling steam cascaded upwards, curling around Pansy's face and making the hair on the back of her neck stick up. A feeling of primal satisfaction rushed through Pansy as the potion slowly shifted towards the cool cloud blue she was looking for. It was nearly the color of Luna's eyes. Pansy briefly felt stupid for thinking something so trite, but it was what it was.

She clasped her hands together and leaned forward eagerly as Daphne slowly lifted the vial towards her lips. "You're sure this is okay?" she asked, for the third time, eyeing the drink warily.

"Yes, yes, of course I am," Pansy replied impatiently. All she could see was Luna poring over a book, searching and searching for a cure to save a dear friend of her beloved Pansy. "It looks exactly like the book says it should. You drink one vial's worth and fall into a deep magical sleep, which will wear off on its own within a week. It's foolproof, I promise you."

"Well, if some dusty old tome says so, it must be true," Daphne said. She hesitated, shrugged, then shut her eyes and downed the vial.

About five minutes later, Pansy found herself thinking that they should have done this in a room with a bed. Or at least someplace that wasn't several stories above the ground, because how was she going to drag a limp body into a lift? Really, Daphne should have thought the whole thing through before just drinking the blasted thing. But Pansy was clever; she would make it work.

**

Of course Luna was there at the desk the following morning, and of course Pansy was ready for her. "Luna! You're exactly the person I most wanted to see." She opened her eyes wide and carefully wet her lips, blinking quickly in an expression of most dire need.

Luna seemed completely unaffected. "Hi, Pansy. What can I do for you?"

"The most terrible thing has happened," Pansy said in a rush, clasping her hands together. "I was working on an experiment last night with Daphne, and it all went so horribly wrong. My dear friend Daphne fainted and now she won't wake up, and the healers on call can't figure out what's wrong with her." She sighed heavily, looking down at the floor. "I came in here to see if maybe I could find the answer in a book." Pausing, Pansy waited for an answer that did not come. She peered up at Luna from under her fringe. "Would you help me?"

Luna tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. She began to sway slightly back and forth, humming under her breath. Pansy was equal parts annoyed and interested. Why did Lovegood always have such odd ways of behaving, and why was it somehow alluring? Pansy found herself desperately wanting to know what made this girl tick.

"Are you all right?" Pansy asked, coming closer to the desk. One of Luna's hands lay resting upon its surface, the nails painted a chipped pink. Pansy wanted to touch that hand, stroke those fingers and interlace them with her own. She imagined Luna would have very soft skin. 

"Oh, yes," Luna replied, her eyes popping open. She smiled. "I was merely thinking. I often find humming to be a good centering exercise, to get your brain moving in the proper direction. What sort of experiment were the two of you after? If you could recall the details, surely we could come to a probable source."

Pansy sighed and looked away again, trying to appear longing and confused, as though she had no idea what on earth could have caused poor Daphne's accident. "I really don't know," she said. "It was just supposed to be a simple Shrinking Solution, to help Daphne move her furnishings into her new flat. We were trying a new method that Daphne read in a magazine, and … I'm afraid it didn't seem to go very well."

Their eyes met. Pansy could see Luna searching her, those cool eyes thinking and considering. The spectacles were gone today; there was no barrier between them. Pansy felt herself being drawn into that gaze, wanting to know the thoughts behind it, however mad they may be. Though, really, Luna Lovegood didn't look mad at all at the moment; she looked, if anything, triumphant.

"I'm very willing to help you, Pansy," she said, beaming, and tucking her wild blonde hair behind her ears. Pansy noted that today's earrings were miniature fish. "Let's start with our potions department, then. I seem to recall directing you towards that section before, haven't I?"

"Yes, that was for work," Pansy lied confidently. "I'm in training to become an Unspeakable and one of my assignments is concerning potions. I can't say a lot about it, I'm afraid. The mystery is part of the job, you understand."

"You're becoming an Unspeakable?" Luna's already big eyes seemed to widen even further. "That's incredible."

"What, you don't believe I could?" Pansy actually felt hurt.

"I confess it isn't the first thing I'd imagine you doing," Luna replied. "I imagine you as a sophisticated socialite who spends her time attending parties. But that would be rather short-sighted of me, I suppose. I find Unspeakables fascinating; I considered becoming one myself. But the thrill of outdoor adventure calls to me a bit louder."

"Sophisticated, eh?" Pansy smiled and batted her eyelashes. "I do try."

"But you try harder to take care of your friends," Luna said, coming out from behind the counter. She still walked with a bit of a bounce to her step. Pansy eyed the sway of her skirts with interest. "So let's head to the books, yes?"

"Of course," Pansy replied. "I am here to save Daphne, after all."

**

Luna dumped a load of books onto the table and surprised Pansy by taking the seat right beside her, instead of across the expanse of wood. Pansy had had plans to give Luna seductive glances and brush her foot beneath the table, but this new development threw her briefly. But then Luna leaned in close so that their arms touched, and Pansy realized that this was a million times better.

"You still haven't told me a lot about the accident," Luna said softly, pulling the first book off the stack and opening the cover. "What were you doing when your friend fainted? Be specific; it's important to be specific. You can only learn from your experiences if you can remember them clearly."

Pansy huffed and grabbed another book, sticking her face into it so as to avoid looking at Luna for a moment. She didn't think there'd have to be any _explaining_ ; her brain had always skipped straight from Daphne drinking the potion to Luna kissing Pansy over a scattered mess of open books. There had been no explanations necessary. 

"We could just read for a while, if you aren't ready to speak," Luna said, laying a hand on Pansy's shoulder. "I know after my mother died, it took me a little while to be able to talk about it. But I'll be here for you when you are ready. I'm sure your friend Daphne is going to be perfectly fine."

Pansy's cheeks burned as a wave of shame hit her. Here she was exploiting a girl who'd lost a parent in a magical accident. But how was she supposed to know that? Not like Pansy had ever paid attention to anyone back in school besides herself. Especially Loony Lovegood; that would have been dangerous. "I'm sure she will be," she muttered, turning the pages of her book without reading them. "We'll just read for a bit."

This wasn't going at all how she had imagined it. A silence fell, a silence broken only by Luna's humming as she read. Pansy looked over at her, how her head bobbed slightly from side to side, how her humming was somehow both irritating and adorable all at once. And then Luna looked up from her book and met Pansy's gaze, and there was something so knowing there that Pansy's embarrassment vanished. She was supposed to be in charge here; she would get it together. She always found a way. 

"Are you finding anything?" Luna asked her.

Pansy put on a tentative smile and leaned in close, so that their bodies touched again. The feel of Luna's soft skin against her arm was making her heart race. How had she fallen so quickly? "I think we're on to something," she said in a low murmur, in a seductive tone, in a voice gone shaky with lust.

Luna's eyes fluttered half-shut. "Oh, are we not pretending to read anymore?"

Pansy rocketed back in her seat. "What?"

Luna looked perfectly at ease. "I thought this was the part where you kiss me."

"Who in the world said I wanted to kiss you?" Pansy asked, with a hand on her chest, which hurt fit to burst with how rapidly her heart pounded beneath it.

Luna shrugged. "I'm sorry if I misunderstood," she said calmly, tilting her head. "But you did seem to be looking at me rather interestedly. And you used an awfully flimsy excuse to get us into the private study room of the library."

"My best friend is in a magical coma," Pansy snapped. "Pardon me if that was too _flimsy_ for you."

Luna shrugged and looked down at her book. "My mistake, then. Please don't ask me later for a snog, because I really do dislike liars."

Pansy scoffed. "Whatever." She turned the page rather hard, and grimaced when the paper tore in her fingers.

"You could have asked Hermione to come research with you," said Luna slowly. "She's much better at it than I am."

"Please. Granger and I in the same room would end in a murder-suicide," Pansy replied. "And I couldn't even say which of us would be the culprit."

Luna didn't say anything; she appeared to be reading. Pansy felt the familiar twinge of annoyance. She was annoyed with Luna for being so strange, for being so open and simple. How was Pansy supposed to pull off a dazzlingly clever plot to seduce a girl when said girl could so easily see straight through it? It was almost as though Pansy would have to actually be _honest_ about her intentions. The thought was so alien to Pansy that it made her head ache just thinking about it.

"You're the librarian," Pansy said suddenly, and felt satisfied when Luna appeared to be startled by it. Pansy couldn't stand being the only one out of her depth, the only one torn by a confusing mix of emotions and standing in some kind of annoying shadow where she couldn't see what was going to happen next. "Of course I asked you for help in researching. That's your job."

"I understand that," Luna said, still sounding as calm as ever. "I suppose I just thought there was another reason for it. I must have been thinking too hard about it. I ought to have known that somebody like you would never want to kiss somebody like me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy demanded. "Somebody like me. Am I not clever enough for you? Too brash? Too Slytherin?"

"Too pretty," Luna replied simply. "And much too normal. I'm a bit of a freak, or so they tell me."

And for once in her life, Pansy found herself at a loss for words. Her lips moved as though to speak, but there was nothing in her brain to fill the movements. Nothing but an unintelligible rush of emotions without definition. Luna thought she was pretty. _Ugh, I'm acting like a vapid schoolgirl,_ some part of Pansy's brain lamented. But that was a very, very small part.

"Look," Pansy said carefully, choosing her words with caution, as she was still determined to be clever, and have some control over the situation. "It's not a lie, about Daphne being in a coma." As she spoke the words, she realized that it probably would have been a lot simpler for it _to_ have been a lie. But that was Pansy's way: lies with authenticity. It was the only way to keep a convincing poker face. Convincing to anyone other than Luna Lovegood, apparently. "But, since you're so smart, I'll tell you that I did choose my research partner with care."

"Because I'm intelligent," Luna said, sounding somewhat colder than she had a moment ago. "Yes, that is something I do take pride in. Knowledge and wit are extremely important values. They'll certainly be useful in waking your friend."

"Yes," Pansy said, with a growing sense of impatience. "But what I mean is, you're not just smart, are you? There's a lot more there. You're … alluring, in your own offbeat sort of way. It's charming. And you're pretty. You're prettier than I am, probably, and I definitely don't say that to just anyone."

"Really?" Luna's entire face lit up, in an expression of such simple joy that Pansy couldn't help but grin back. "Then I was right about your motives! How fascinating. Did you want to kiss me now, then?"

"Merlin, you're strange," Pansy replied in a rush. "But Merlin, I like it." The directness was so annoying and yet, somehow, refreshing, a welcome break from all the mind games Pansy usually played. Games and plots were certainly fun, in their own way. Something about Luna just made everything different.

"I'm sorry, was that a yes, then?" Luna stared at Pansy expectantly. "Or am I misunderstanding again?"

"No," said Pansy, with a laugh. "You aren't."

Luna's lips were only inches from Pansy's; they hesitated, eyeing one another, and then Pansy closed the gap, pressing her mouth carefully against Luna's. Their lips met and an electric shock went through Pansy's nervous system. Luna was soft and sweet; her mouth parted under Pansy's and she let out the quietest of sighs, which made Pansy's heart splutter and kick. A rush of heat went through her body. 

"Well," Pansy said quietly, as they parted, each of them breathing heavily. "That was exactly as I imagined it."

"Yes, for me as well," Luna replied, surprising Pansy yet again. "What did you use to put your friend to sleep, by the way?"

Pansy laughed. "You really are a bit of a freak," she said, grinning.

"I'm merely curious," Luna replied. "It's a Ravenclaw trait."

"And what's with that, anyway?" Pansy reached out and tugged on Luna's tie, which was emblazoned with the bold blue and bronze stripes of Ravenclaw house. "We're not at Hogwarts anymore; you don't need to wear these."

"I think there's something to be said for house pride," Luna said. "Are you not proud to have been a Slytherin?"

"Sure, but I don't go around wearing my old Prefect's badge," Pansy replied.

"Perhaps you can find some sort of better use for my tie, then," Luna said, her face remaining quite stoic as she stared Pansy down. Her actions elsewhere spoke otherwise, however, as one questing hand slipped slowly up Pansy's thigh.

Pansy felt her eyebrows hit her hairline. "Luna Lovegood," she said. "You're even more delicious than I thought."

"I'm pleased to hear it, Pansy Parkinson. Would you like me on the desk or the floor?"

"Fuck, you're bold. I almost feel like you've plotted this against me, instead of the other way around."

"Perhaps I have," Luna told her, and from the matter-of-fact tone in her voice, Pansy believed it. And that should have annoyed her greatly, but Luna's hand was drifting ever higher and it was becoming increasingly difficult for Pansy to remember anything she was supposed to be feeling.

"Of course, we could read for a bit first," Luna continued, flipping pages with one hand as her other continued to stroke Pansy's skin beneath her skirt. "I am still curious as to exactly what sort of potion you used."

Luna's fingers slowly turned the ink-stained pages, and the tip of her tongue slipped out from between her lips. Pansy's breath caught in her throat and she found herself realizing that Luna had been absolutely right about books. They were lovely.

And then Pansy couldn't stand it any longer, and she reached out, grabbing Luna's hand and leaping out of her seat. "Get on the desk," she said fiercely, the words tumbling out of her mouth, and Luna could only smile serenely at Pansy as she complied.

Luna sat right on top of the open books, crinkling the pages beneath her as she tossed her rippling hair over her shoulders. "What will you do to me, Pansy?"

The question sent a very pleasant shiver down Pansy's spine. Things were happening far too quickly now, but she very much liked it. The rush was making her light-headed. She pulled on Luna's tie and it came undone beneath her trembling fingers. "There's no other place to tie this," she said quietly, then looked Luna in the eyes. "Except there." Pansy smirked. "That could be fun."

Luna leaned forward expectantly. "Where, then?"

"Here. Keep still." Pansy moved around the desk and carefully pulled the long tie around Luna's eyes, securing a knot in back to make an effective blindfold. "Can you see anything?"

"No, I can't," Luna said, her breath catching in her throat. "Sensory deprivation can be quite thrilling. When I was a child, I used to see how long I could hold my breath in the river by my home. You really do become aware of the most amazing things when you've got your eyes shut and your ears plugged with water."

"You talk too much," Pansy said in response, coming back around to face Luna from the front. There was something incredibly gorgeous about a blonde with a blindfold, sitting patiently waiting for whatever Pansy wanted to do to her, and not being able to see when it was coming.

"Probably I shouldn't have let you do that," Luna said idly, kicking her legs a bit as she squirmed in place on the table. "I hardly know you, after all. One wonderful kiss doesn't mean that I can submit to you entirely without danger."

"But you did it," Pansy said, "and now you're mine to do with what I please."

"Just don't be too harsh with me, please. I'm tender and I prefer to be treated that way."

Pansy snorted. "We're in a library and we're fully clothed. What could I possibly do that would be harsh?"

"Well, I'm glad you see it that way." She sounded very serious. "I've known some people who could do quite a bit with very little."

Pansy briefly bit her lower lip. "I'll be gentle," she promised.

Pansy had done a lot of things with a few people, but none of it had been quite like this. Pansy liked to feel confident and in control; she liked to feel flashy and clever. But here, she was cautious and uncertain. She leaned forward and kissed Luna, and when their tongues met, questing sweetly between their lips, Pansy felt like she could swoon. 

She took a step back and slipped her hands up Luna's thighs, peeling her robes back slightly and parting her legs. "You look all fit and eager like this," she said, coming in close again, murmuring in Luna's ear. She kissed the side of Luna's neck, sucking gently on the soft skin there. "All spread out and waiting, not knowing what I'm going to do. It's delightful."

Luna was breathing heavily. She didn't say a word, which pleased Pansy. Running her fingers up Luna's thigh, Pansy touched the edge of a soft, silky pair of knickers, and she let out a silent gasp. This was really happening; she was touching Luna Lovegood's knickers in the library. Pansy had never enjoyed a library so much in her entire life.

Little delicious gasping sounds were coming from Luna's lips, as she spread her legs further apart and threw her head back. Pansy stroked her slowly at first, caressing Luna through the fabric of her knickers and watching the shocks of pleasure flitter across Luna's face. It was fascinating, and oh-so-beautiful to watch. 

Then Pansy slipped her hand inside those silky knickers and really made Luna lose it.

**

They sat together, after, backs against a shelf of books as they looked upon the table of their desire, sitting there all innocently with books strewn across its surface, albeit books with torn and crumpled pages. "So, what happens next?" Luna asked innocently, as though merely inquiring about the weather.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked, though she knew exactly what Luna meant.

"Did you just want to touch me the one time, or should we make it a regular thing?"

"You make it sound so clinical."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, then?"

Girlfriend was not a word in Pansy's vocabulary. Pansy seduced people, sometimes clumsily, but nearly always slept with them. Sometimes they stayed friends, sometimes they fucked more than once. Never, though, had any of them called themselves a girlfriend. Unless spoken in jest. Luna Lovegood was not speaking in jest. Pansy felt a creeping sense of unease come over her, followed by that old friend of hers, annoyance. "Must I really put a label on it right this second? We've only just got reacquainted, Luna."

"Yes, but you didn't want to waste any time before pleasuring me," Luna pointed out. "And I would quite enjoy returning the favor sometime, if you'd have me."

"Of course I'd have you, you're incredible," Pansy said, before she could think about what she was saying. She felt her face flush. "This little plan of mine was hatched rather spontaneously; I never really thought about the consequences. I don't know what happens next, if you want the truth." The truth made Pansy feel naked. But sometimes being naked was rather invigorating.

"We could try a date," Luna suggested slowly. "A proper date, instead of a subterfuge seduction. If I'm not too strange for dating. Some people have said I'm too strange for dating. More the one night stand sort. It doesn't bother me, sex without relationships, but I do think dating could be rather nice, if it's with the right person."

"Right," said Pansy. "We could try that."

"So, what sort of potion _did_ you use on your friend?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake." Pansy huffed. "It actually was a variation on Shrinking Solution. I shrunk the portion of Daphne's brain that regulates the sleep cycle. It just extends the state of sleep for an abnormally long time. The solution wears off on its own in time, and as the brain returns to its normal state, Daphne will slowly transfer back into consciousness."

Luna looked stunned. "That's complicated magic," she said. "You're quite clever."

Pansy allowed herself to preen. "As I've said," she replied. 

"However, you could have simply lied about the necessary research, and avoided putting your poor friend into an actual coma."

"Daphne's fine," Pansy snapped, irritated at having her flaws poked at. "I needed the authenticity in case you needed to see the proof. And besides, I had this idea of the two of us standing over her bedside, holding hands as we tested antidotes."

"How romantic." Luna smiled, and placed her warm hand over Pansy's. "I'm sorry if I ruined your grand plan. We could still go to her and try some things together, if you'd like."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't be foolish," she said, turning her hand over, so that their fingers intertwined. "This way was perfectly amazing." She grinned. "Now, where shall we go on our date?"

**

Daphne's eyes fluttered open and she made an unpleasantly hoarse moaning sound. "Am I alive, then?"

Pansy laughed. "Alive and well, darling. Am I a master or am I?"

"Fucking brilliant," Daphne said grumpily, sitting up slowly. "I feel like I've been thrown off a mountain, then stomped on by a herd of hippogriffs. Did it at least work? Did you shag the legendary Loony?"

"A lady never kisses and tells," Pansy replied, grinning fit to burst. She could hardly manage to stand still; she felt as though her entire body were vibrating.

Daphne looked at her through bleary eyes and snorted. "Wonderful," she said. "Now pour me a glass of water and then hit me over the head with a shovel. I feel like I need at least another week of sleep."

"It'd be my pleasure," said Pansy.


End file.
